


Yes It Was (Kagetsukki)

by AshenFeathers



Series: i'm not crying you're crying [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Confessions, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenFeathers/pseuds/AshenFeathers
Summary: 'It's not your fault, Kageyama.''Yes, it was.'
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: i'm not crying you're crying [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852954
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Yes It Was (Kagetsukki)

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't planning on posting this, since it isn't angsty enough in my opinion (it's my first ever serious angst oneshot), but it was in my wattpad book, where I put all the oneshots. I think I'll just choose the best ones for here. But, have a Kagetsukki chapter, my favorite rarepair!

Kageyama sighed, running a hand across his tired face, and closing his eyes. Tear tracks stained his flushed face, but his eyes were dry, drained from the past few days of nothing but sobbing in the comfort of his bed.

Every so often, he would feel a phantom touch, but when he turned, hope lighting in his chest, there was only emptiness.

In his hand was a tiny omamori, slightly crushed from being gripped too hard. Its black fabric cover and the golden embroidery of '勝守' and a crow were worn, with loose threads poking out, evidence of the years it had seen. (A/N: I'm not making this omamori up, I have one that I bought from a shrine somewhere)

 _They were on their way to the shrine, even_ _Kageyama_ _had an excited smile on his face. It was going to be their last shrine visit together, their last new year together, their last year together._

 _Tsukishima_ _, Yamaguchi and Yachi were going to university,_ _Kageyama_ _and Hinata planning on continuing their volleyball career._

_'GWAAHHHH! Look at all the people, look at the lanterns, look at the omamoris, look at the bell!'_

_'_ _Boke_ _Hinata_ _boke_ _, it's not your_ _first_ _time at a shrine.'_ _Kageyama_ _twisted_ _his hand into the bouncy boy's hair, making him_ _yelp in pain. The two chaotic males started a yelling match and attracted plenty of unwanted attention._

_'King-sama, don't torture your loyal subjects like that.' Tsukishima teased._

_'Hinata, you walk next to Yachi, Kageyma, next to Tsukki.' Yamaguchi, already slipping into the role of new captain, ordered. But under the stern exterior, he had a mischievous smile on._

_Kageyama_ _glared at the salty boy, who glared back, their rivalry never relented throughout the past two_ _years_ _as teammates._

 _Yamaguchi_ _wasn't fooled, he could spot the secret glances the setter shot at his teammate during practice, and he could see Tsukki's concerned expressions beneath the smirk whenever_ _Kageyama_ _got hurt, whether it was from squabbling with Hinata or_ _crashing_ _into a pole when racing._

 _'Come_ _on_ _, the line to the shrine's getting longer and longer!' Hinata all_ _but_ _dragged the rest of the soon-to-be-third years in that direction._

 _'It's just 10 minutes till midnight,'_ _Yachi_ _reported, checking her phone. She peered at the line in front of them, 'Should be enough time...'_

 _'_ _I'll_ _go first with Hitoka-chan,'_ _Yamaguchi_ _blushed madly._

_'I'll go next!' Hinata's voice was quivering with even further excitement._

_'Then me.' Two voices chorused, resulting in an intense staring match._

_'_ _Why_ _don't you two go together then?'_

_'Wha- No!'_

_'No, no, no, thank you very much, the great King can't have a mere_ _commoner_ _accompanying him.'_

 _But soon, they were both standing in front of the bells together, grumbling. They rang their own_ _respective_ _ones two times, bowed deeply and clapped twice, thanking the gods._

 _When they turned back, the others were gone._ _'Stupid Hinata_ _boke_ _.'_

 _Grumbling louder,_ _the_ _pair went off in search of their friends, when everyone around_ _them_ _started counting down._

_'TEN'_

_'NINE'_

_'EIGHT'_

_'SEVEN'_

_'SIX'_

_'FIVE'_

_People started_ _jostling_ _around, moving as fast as possible through the crowd._

_'FOUR'_

_'THREE'_

_'TWO'_

_'ONE'_

_'HAPPY NEW YEAR!'_

_Finally finding each_ _other_ _, if they weren't already together, the couples in the crowd all shared a sweet New Year's kiss._

 _Kageyama_ _froze, unsure of what to do, oblivious to the similar reaction of the salty boy next to him._

_With a reddening face, he slowly turned his head to the left and planted a small kiss on his companion's cheek._

_Only for his lips to meet another warm pair in an awkward collision._ _Shocked, he pulled back to see an equally strawberry-red Tsukishima._

 _For once, the snarky exterior of the boy was gone, as he said, completely out of character and to Kageyama's surprise and delight, 'I- I like you, King-sama. You can run away_ _screaming_ _now.'_

 _Kageyama_ _didn't say anything, but instead stood on his tiptoes to actually kiss his cheek this time._ _'I like you too.'_

 _They both smiled, then stood around unsure of what to do. Tsukishima extended a hand to_ _drop_ _a small object into his crush's hand, it was a beautifully embroidered black omamori with a crow on it, a charm for-_

_'Victory?'_

_'Can't have the King losing at anything, can we?'_

_'Aren't you supposed to get the "lucky in love" charm?'_

_'Too cliche, and too common for someone as high and mighty as you.'_

_Kageyama_ _chuckled, holding the gift tight in one hand, Tsukki's warm callused hand in_ _the_ _other._

Kageyama felt like he was going to burst into a fresh wave of ugly crying, but none came. He just curled up again in silence, heart as heavy as lead.

His front door crashed open with a bang that made him flinch, but he just couldn't bring himself to get up and investigate. If it was a serial killer, let them come, he didn't care anymore.

'Kageyama, you okay?' It wasn't a serial killer, Yamaguchi and Yachi tiptoed into the room.

'Leave me alone.' He could hear his own voice, glum and raspy.

'I'll go get you some water,' the visiting female dashed out the room to the kitchen, leaving her husband to sit down on the bed next to the sad Tobio.

Yamaguchi enveloped him in a hug, salty tears streaming down his own face.

But he soon composed himself, 'Kageyama, Suga and Daichi are getting worried, you've been locked up here for a week already.'

'I'm fine.'

He tried again, 'They threatened to send in Tanaka and Nishinoya.'

'I don't care. I told you, I'm okay.'

'Come out for lunch with us.'

'No thank you.'

'Tsukki wouldn't have wanted you to be like this.' Yamaguchu frowned at him.

'Why wouldn't he? When I was the one who killed him.' Bitterness welled up inside him, spilling out through his voice.

'It wasn't your fault, Kageyama,' Yamaguchi hugged him tight.

 _Kageyama_ _stormed down the street, his face dark, with Tsukishima hurrying after him._

_'TOBIO! CALM DOWN!'_

_'GO AWAY!'_

_'TOBIO! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO DRAMATIC, IT WAS JUST ONE GAME.'_

_'A GAME WHERE I WAS BENCHED, AGAIN.'_

_'It happens, there are new players now, a new generation.'_

_'Just leave me alone,_ _Kei_ _,' Tears were gathering in his eyes, blurring Tsukki's concerned expression. He turned and fled, down the pavement and across the road._

_'KING, STOP!' He didn't see the headlights barreling straight for him. The bespectacled male ran for him, as fast as his long legs could carry him._

_Limbs flailed as he grabbed_ _Kageyama_ _, spinning around so_ _that_ _his back faced the truck and pushing his boyfriend back onto the street. '_ _I'm sorry.'_

_Kageyama's shoulder rammed into a lamppost, sending a sharp flare of pain down his arm._

_'Kei?' Tsukki's unmoving body lay sprawled on the ground, crimson blood pooling around him. '_ _Kei_ _, no,_ _Kei_ _, come back, Kei!'_

_Tears were pouring down his cheeks, sliding down his cheek and onto the blonde's already cold face._

'Yes it was.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If there are any clarifications you want, just put it in the comments and I'll reply as soon as I see it! :)
> 
> Some shameless self-promotion:  
> [ @ashenfeatheredwings ](https://www.instagram.com/ashenfeatheredwings/) on instagram  
> I post my fan art and comics there! :) I do traditional drawing though, never was much good with digital, maybe I'll do better if I ever get supplies that aren't my tiny phone screen with the poorly applied screen protector, Sony Sketch, and fat fingers  
> [ im not crying youre crying ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852954) is the angst oneshot collection this is part of
> 
> Again, I hope you liked it :)


End file.
